Automotive rearview mirrors including video displays therein may be referred to as full-display mirrors. Such mirrors may also include functionality as an ordinary, reflective rearview mirror that can be implemented as an alternative to the included video display, which can be done, for example, in response to a loss of power to the video display or the like. Incorporation of such functionality has been accomplished by including a reflective surface over the video display that is at least partially transparent such that the display is visible therethrough. To prevent the reflected image from interfering with the video image, when available, the mirror may be tilted upward, toward the vehicle headliner, such that the reflective image is less noticeable to the driver and. Such tilting has been implemented, for example, by use of a bi-modal lever that the driver can use to manually move the mirror between the upwardly-tilted position associated with video display use and a position whereby the reflective surface can be used in connection with the rearview mirror. Such mechanisms require manual input by the user and may give an undesirable appearance of an ordinary prism-mirror. Accordingly, further advances may be desired.